


When Ai Met You

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Accidents, Androids, Anime, Artificial Intelligence, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Cute, Dark Comedy, F/M, Free Will, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Loss, M/M, Memes, Murder, Other, Reminiscing, Revenge, Robots, Romance, Science Fiction, Slash, War, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Roboppy knows a lot now, except how to shut up!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku, Ai| Ignis/Roboppy (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Kudos: 3





	When Ai Met You

When Ai Met You

Author’s Note: Set between the end of season 2 and the beginning of season 3. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

Roboppy knows a lot now, except how to shut up!

* * *

“‘If you become smarter, you can do many more things. You can talk better and think about various things. One day, you might even be free.’ That’s what you said to me when we met. Eh, Aniki?”

“You downloaded those old memory files?” Ai’s SOLtiS reproduced a bored sigh. “Idiot.”

Ai was a sentimentalist, though he laboured to divert and distract from it. Especially in light(ning!) of all that had happened during Playmaker’s final Duel with Bohman and since, Ai only accentuated and entertained his eccentricities further, piling on the camp all the more.

Due to acquiring the free will Ai spoon-fed her (now him) – even if the timing his minion achieved the end goal of his self-improvement was off – Roboppy knew better.

_Yahoo, I know things, su!_

Roboppy sat with his legs angled above Ai’s on Ai’s simple throne in SOL Technologies’ factory, laughing like a dumbass. They’d completed recording their advance notice to Zaizen, which Ai decided to leave at the scene of the crime if all went well with their declaration of war on humanity. Neither had any reason to believe it wouldn’t.

Queen was in for a reckoning. She deserved what was coming to her for the offense she did to Earth-san.

“Hehehe. ‘Idiot.’ Idiot, idiot, idiot!”

“Only an idiot enjoys saying ‘idiot’ so much, you idiot!”

Roboppy got cheeky. “…Idiot?”

“Man, you’re noisy! You want to do that thing so you’ll shut up? Sound good?”

Roboppy very much did, and secretly also because he wanted to look after Ai’s mental health.

“\\(•◡•)/”


End file.
